


Types of Love

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Children, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Margo Hensen non si era mai sentita così tanto terrorizzata in vita sua.





	Types of Love

Margo Hensen non si era mai sentita così tanto terrorizzata in vita sua.

Aveva accettato con piacere di badare a Rupert per il week end, non era così ingenua da ignorare che le “vacanze” di Elliot e Quentin erano semplicemente delle fughe in qualche motel dove i due si abbandonavano per qualche ora liberamente al sesso, con un bambino in casa non potevano più saltarsi addosso in ogni dove come un tempo. Era andato tutto bene all’inizio, si era recata dai due, aveva preso Rupert e dopo aver salutato il suo migliore amico aveva passato un pomeriggio con Rupert tra il Central Park e il cinema, se non era tagliata per fare la madre almeno come zia cool era perfetta. Avevano cenato con la pizza e dopo un’ora di televisione, un’ora e dieci minuti era il limite che Quentin le aveva dato, aveva messo Rupert a letto e chiamato Josh, non prima che Rup non le strappasse la promessa che ci sarebbero stati i pancakes a colazione.

L’idea era stata di godersi un’ora o due con Josh, decidere se farlo dormire con lei o meno, senza che Elliot e Quentin la scoprissero, e buttarlo fuori la mattina seguente prima che Rupert si svegliasse e potesse fare la spia, un piano perfetto. Josh era stato puntuale e per una volta non aveva portato erba o alcool, erano sul divano, la mano di lui sotto la sua maglietta quando la luce si era accesa di colpo rivelando Rupert che la guardava sorpreso.

<< Hai il fiatone come papà quando lui e daddy cercavano delle monete, anche se non ho capito come fossero finite nei suoi pantaloni >> aveva detto Rupert prima che lei si sistemasse alla bell’e meglio cercando di non ridere.

<< Tutto bene scricciolo? Hai chiuso la finestra? Stai bene al caldo? >> aveva domandato, Quentin era stato piuttosto chiaro, o assillante, sul fatto che Rupert di recente era stato poco bene, niente ambienti affollati o freddi e per cena brodo … Quentin Coldwater era anche un ansioso cronico dunque Margo aveva fatto di testa sua, aveva coperto Rupert con cappotti e sciarpe e per cena pizza sul divano accanto al camino.

<< No, ho caldo zia Margo, e credo di avere il raffreddore >> aveva risposto Rupert prima che Josh sparisse il bagno per prendere il suo termometro. Quando aveva visto il risultato Margo Hensen era sbiancata, aveva avvolto Rupert in due maglioni di lana, un cappotto, due sciarpe e un cappello e lo aveva portato di corsa all’ospedale, con Josh. E ora si trovava lì, seduta su quella scomoda sedia di plastica, Josh che cercava di confortarla e il telefono che suonava a vuoto.

<< Rispondi, dannazione Elliot rispondi >> disse prima di imprecare per l’ennesima volta, se fosse accaduto qualcosa a Rupert non se lo sarebbe mai perdonata, e nemmeno Quentin ed Elliot l’avrebbero perdonata, giustamente.

<< Prova a chiamare Julia >> le suggerì Josh prima di tornare a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Aveva già chiamato Julia, che per fortuna aveva risposto subito e avrebbe provato a contattare lei Quentin, se solo … maledetti cellulari e maledetta vibrazione.

<< Pensi che non l’abbia già fatto? E cosa ci fai ancora qui? >> lei e Josh erano amici di letto, che lui fosse con lei in ospedale era … troppo ed era troppo stanca per affrontare razionalmente la cosa.

<< Se pensi che ti lasci sola ti sbagli, inoltre qualcuno dovrà difendere medici e infermieri quando te la prenderai con loro >> rispose Josh prima che Margo si dirigesse di nuovo verso una delle infermiere che lo guardò terrorizzata.

<< Gliel’ho già detto, se lei non è un genitore non posso darle informazioni >> tentò di difendersi.

<< E io le ho già detto che conosco quel bambino da quando è nato e non sarà lei a fermarmi, mi faccia parlare con un dottore altrimenti sarà lei ad avere bisogno del medico >> la minacciò Margo mentre Josh provava per la terza volta a chiamare Quentin.

 

***

 

Avevano proprio bisogno di un week end come quello si disse Quentin Coldwater.

Da quando erano entrati nella loro stanza lui ed Elliot non avevano fatto altro che fare sesso, e che sesso. La prima volta non erano nemmeno arrivati al letto, aveva appoggiato le valige contro il muro e aveva abbassato i pantaloni di Elliot il più velocemente possibile mentre l’altro lo baciava in maniera sempre più appassionata. Si vergognava di aver sbattuto Elliot Waugh contro il muro mentre l’altro sembrava volerlo divorare? Probabilmente si.

Si vergognava di quella sveltina? Assolutamente no.

Quando erano arrivati al letto si erano infine liberati degli abiti rimasti e si erano dati alla pazza gioia, tanto che non era in grado di ricordava esattamente cosa fosse avvenuto. Che si fosse girato e si fosse lasciato scopare dalle mani di Elliot e poi dalla sua lingua lo ricordava benissimo. Ricordava anche quando aveva ricambiato il favore con un pompino mentre le mani di Eliot giocavano tra i suoi capelli e come poi l’altro lo avesse lentamente cavalcato, gli occhi chiusi, le mani che si appoggiavano delicatamente al suo torace e la bocca oscenamente aperta … Elliot era uno spettacolo, Quentin era sicuro che solo ripensare a quel momento gli avrebbe causato un’erezione. Aveva poi flashback di un sessantanove, di essersi fatto scopare contro l’armadio e di aver portato Elliot all’orgasmo solamente con le dita nella doccia, questo prima che suonassero per il servizio in camera, poi era tutto confuso.

Risentì di nuovo quel rumore, maledetto telefono pensò prima che Elliot gli desse un pizzicotto sulla coscia, in quel momento doveva solo pensare al suo fidanzato e a come lo stesse provocando, la bocca di Elliot sembrava fatta apposta per ospitare il suo cazzo si era sempre detto Quentin. Portò la mano sui capelli dell’altro giocando appena e fu ricompensato da un gemito che fece miracoli per la sua eccitazione, avrebbe voluto spingersi con forza contro quella bocca, scoparsi la bocca di Elliot e venire circondato da quel calore … sarebbe stato un ottimo orgasmo pensò prima di sentire nuovamente il telefono, così non potevano andare avanti si disse.

<< Q, rispondi al telefono >> sentì da sotto le lenzuola, se era urgente avrebbero richiamato aveva pensato la prima volta … doveva essere urgente perché il telefono sembrava intenzionato a non placarsi. Prima rispondeva e prima Elliot sarebbe tornato ad occuparsi di lui si disse prima di prendere il suo cellulare in mano mentre Elliot tornava a fare quel che stava facendo, maledetto.

Controllò il display e sentì che qualcosa non andava: 4 chiamate da Julia, 3 da Josh e ben 10 da Margo, doveva essere davvero grave si disse prima di richiamare.

<< Dove diavolo eri finito? >> urlò la voce di Margo, da vecchio avrebbe avuto problemi all’udito, ne era sicuro.

<< Io sto bene, Margo, e tu? >> domandò cercando di rimanere impassibile, Elliot lo stava succhiando in una maniera che lo stava facendo impazzire, doveva solo evitare di gemere troppo forte.

<< Io non sto affatto bene, sono a Bellevue da due ore, i dottori non vogliono dirmi nulla, tu ed Elliot non rispondete e io sono qui con Josh! >> urlò nuovamente Margo, il primo pensiero di Quentin fu subito per Rupert, motivo per cui fece cenno ad Elliot di fermarsi, avevano altre priorità in quel momento si disse mentre l’altro rispuntava da sotto le coperte e lui metteva il vivavoce.

<< Cosa ci fai all’ospedale con Josh e dov’è Rup? >> domandò Elliot mentre Quentin iniziava ad avere il fiatone, non un attacco d’ansia e soprattutto non adesso.

<< Rup è con i dottori … sto parlando con il padre, mi faccia finire! … dicevamo, aveva la febbre alta e così lo abbiamo portato all’ospedale più vicino, per fortuna che Josh era lì, vi ho chiamato almeno trenta volte, poi ha provato Josh, e Julia …muovetevi voi due >> spiegò loro Margo prima di chiudere la conversazione.

<< Dobbiamo andare, prima che Bambi distrugga il reparto >> lo informò Elliot prima di cominciare a rivestirsi, aveva ragione pensò Quentin solo che si sentiva le gambe pesanti, si sentiva tutto il corpo pesante e … maledetta ansia. Se non avesse insistito per quel week end ora sarebbe andato tutto bene, se fossero stati a New York non sarebbe accaduto nulla, se fossero stati a casa Margo non si sarebbe preoccupata per nulla, era tutta colpa loro o meglio colpa sua perché quella volta era stato lui a insistere per un week end da soli, tranquilli ad Atlantic City, non che la destinazione dovesse essere così importante alla fine.

<< Io … e se fosse qualcosa di grave? Mi ero raccomandato con Margo di coprirlo ma deve aver pensato che esagerassi. E se lo avesse coperto ma fosse stato inutile? E se si fosse ferito? Non dovevamo andare fuori questo week end e ho insistito tanto. Perché uscire quando possiamo farlo a casa, nel nostro letto e con la porta chiusa a chiave? >> si domandò mentre sentiva il suo corpo farsi sempre più pesante.

<< Q guardami bene, Q non è colpa nostra e tantomeno tua se Rupert è malato, si sarebbe ammalato anche se fossero rimasti a casa con lui, Bambi è stata molto intraprendente a portarlo all’ospedale … dovremmo farle delle domande su Josh ma dopo aver parlato con i dottori >> lo rassicurò Elliot, il suo fidanzato sapeva sempre cosa dire. Avrebbe dovuto fare un discorsetto a Margo per quel che riguardava Josh, poteva avere tutti gli amici di letto che voleva ma non trovava adeguato che Josh dormisse sotto lo stesso tetto di Rupert, non che avesse qualcosa contro Josh ma … no. Eppoi lui ed Elliot dovevano fissare la data, Margo e Julia li assillavano da troppo tempo sull’argomento.

<< Hai ragione, controlla il tuo telefono mentre io preparo le valige >> suggerì cercando di calmarsi, agitarsi non sarebbe servito a nulla.

 

***

 

La sala d’aspetto sembrava uscita da un film horror pensò Quentin Coldwater quando entrarono.

Margo camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro con il suo sguardo da battaglia, le infermiere la evitavano come se dovesse ucciderle da un momento all’altro e Josh si era rannicchiato su una sedia mentre Julia sembrava sull’orlo della crisi isterica.

<< Per fortuna siete arrivati >> lo salutò la sua migliore amica prima di abbracciarlo e Quentin si rasserenò, se Julia era presente tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio … o la situazione era grave. << Come sta? >> domandò poco prima che Margo si slanciasse verso Elliot che aprì d’istinto le braccia.

<< Rupert ha una brutta influenza, lo avrebbero già rimesso ma vogliono tenerlo in osservazione per una notte. Il dottore voleva parlare con un genitore, Margo ha urlato e … diciamo solo che sa essere abbastanza intimidatoria >> spiegò loro Julia.

<< Sono sicuro che lo sia, Bambi sa essere tremenda se vuole, quante infermiere hai fatto scappare? >> domandò Elliot, doveva essere forte per Quentin ma gli ospedali non gli erano mai piaciuti fin da quando era bambino e si sentiva a disagio.

<< Non abbastanza, ringrazia Josh per questo >> rispose Margo mentre Elliot lentamente le accarezzava i capelli e Josh si avvicinava al gruppo.

<< Ho chiesto a un’infermiera se poteva andare a chiamare il dottore, tutto pur di evitare la pazza urlatrice ha risposto >> dichiarò Josh scatenando alcune risatine nervose.

<< Grazie Josh e … sei fatto? >> gli domandò Elliot scrutandolo bene, c’erano stati tempi in cui non droghe e alcool non avevano segreti per lui … prima di Rupert ovviamente ma sapeva bene che Josh sapeva dove trovare la roba migliore.

<< Assolutamente no, quando Margo mi ha chiamato ho pensato di portare dell’erba, poi ha aggiunto che faceva da babysitter a Rupert e ho rinunciato … non ho nemmeno bevuto >> si difese Josh, avrebbe dovuto fare un bel discorsetto a Margo pensò Quentin. Non che Josh non fosse un bravo ragazzo ma … era Josh. Venne interrotto dall’arrivo di quello che sembrava un dottore, sicuramente li aveva già visti o almeno aveva visto Margo perché cominciò a tremare nello scorgerla e conoscendo Margo … doveva aver terrorizzato tutto.

<< Miss Hanson, sono loro i genitori di … Rupert Coldwaugh? >> domandò esitante, l’idea di dare a Rupert entrambi i loro cognomi era stata di Quentin, lui poteva essere il padre biologico ma Elliot era sicuramente suo pari grado, se non di più visto come si era sempre occupato di Rupert.

<< Si, Quentin Coldwater, il padre biologico e lui è il mio fidanzato Elliot Waugh >> rispose Quentin prima di prendere la mano di Elliot tra le sue, sapeva bene che per quanto fingesse ci sarebbero sempre stati momenti in cui Elliot si sarebbe vergognato di quello che era, del suo comportamento e di tanto altro, colpa dell’educazione rigidamente cristiana e campagnola che aveva avuto. Poteva apparire sicuro di sé, esuberante e tanto altro ma quello era un aspetto della sua personalità che aveva mostrato solamente a lui e a Margo, gli aveva consigliato la terapia, di parlare con qualcuno ma Elliot ribatteva che stava bene e lui e Margo bastavano dato che non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di sbandierare al mondo i suoi problemi personali pre New York.

<< Vostro figlio ha una brutta influenza ma per il resto non ha nulla, ritengo giusto tenerlo in osservazione finché la febbre non scende, è mai stato così malato? >> fu la domanda, tranne qualche influenza Rupert era stato raramente malato, questo perché Elliot lo aveva sempre fatto vaccinare, la faccenda lo aveva fatto scendere dal piedistallo dove lo avevano collocato le mamme dei compagni di scuola di Rupert ma tranne un brutto raffreddore quattro anni prima Quentin non ricordava altre malattie.

<< Mai, sicuro che non ci sia altro? >> intervenne Elliot preoccupato.

<< Assolutamente no, ma potrebbe degenerare in una brutta bronchite una volta che la febbre si sarà abbassata >> e per quello non c’era problema pensò Quentin, a casa avevano un armadietto del bagno pieno di medicine, dalle sue pillole per la depressione ad aspirine, qualcosa contro una bronchite l’avrebbero trovata.

 

***

 

Rupert si era appena svegliato, ricordava vagamente casa di zia Margo, la pizza, Josh e poi un taxi ma non ne era così sicuro. E quello non era il suo letto.

Aprendo gli occhi la prima cosa che notò fu papà Q addormentato accanto a lui mentre papà El stava leggendo una rivista, o fingendo perché la rivista era al contrario e per quanto papà El fosse bravo ancora non sapeva leggere al contrario.

<< La rivista è al contrario daddy >> notò con voce impastata prima che papà El buttasse per terra la rivista e lo abbracciasse di slancio, doveva essere grave dato che daddy era sempre ordinato si disse Rupert.

<< Prima o poi imparerò a leggere le lettere alla rovescia >> gli fece notare papà El prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte e scuotere papà Q che aprì gli occhi.

<< Dove sono? >> domandò confuso, quello era un ospedale ma come ci era arrivato.

<< A Bellevue, Bambi ti ha portato subito all’ospedale, si è messa una bella paura >> rispose papà El mentre continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli.

<< Sono malato? >> domandò Rup, si sentiva meglio rispetto al giorno precedente, molto meglio.

<< Non più, hai un po’ di febbre ma nel pomeriggio ti riportiamo a casa >> gli spiegò papà prima che zia Margo entrasse nella stanza con diversi palloncini e Josh dietro di lei.

<< Tutto bene ora, scricciolo? >> lo salutò zia Margo mentre Josh abbozzava un saluto. Rupert ricambiò con un cenno della testa prima di invitarla a sedersi sul letto.

Margo Hanson sapeva bene di non essere un tipo materno, mai aveva pensato di volere bambini in vita sua, ma come zia cool era perfetta e sapeva bene di essersela cavata al meglio in quell’emergenza, per quel che riguardava Elliot e Quentin …loro due invece sembravano fatti per essere padri, a lei era sufficiente prendersi cura di Rupert ogni tanto … e un po’ d’erba ma a quello avrebbe pensato Josh quando sarebbero usciti di lì.


End file.
